New Friends And High Tea
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson meets a new friend at Mrs. Barbara's.


**Jackson is my original character, but that's all I own. I don't own CSI or Little Einsteins.**

**I've already written a story about Jackson's first meeting with Barbara, and I thought, since I've written that Jackson loves hanging out with her when she comes to visit, I thought it would be cool to write about when Jackson and Kaitlyn first met. So here's what I came up with. Please read and review!**

Jackson Sanders was enjoying a snack after his nap at Barbara Russell's house after his nap. He loved staying at Mrs. Barbara's while his father, Greg, was at work. Today, Barbara was excited about something, and Jackson wanted to know why.

The phone rang and Barbara smiled. "Can you sit here, sweetie?" She asked Jackson. The little boy nodded, and Barbara answered the phone.

"Hello? Hi! Where are you? Yeah, was traffic okay? I am not worrying. I trust you enough to drive to the airport. Yeah, I cannot wait for them to see everything here. Yeah, he's right here on the couch with me. Jackson, you want to say hi to Charlie?"

Jackson smiled. He loved when Charlie played basketball with him. "Hi, Charlie!"

"Hey, Jackson!" Charlie said. "Tell my mom that we should be there in about half an hour, okay?"

"Okay," Jackson answered. "Mrs. Barbara, he say dat he be here in half hour."

Barbara laughed softly as she took the phone from Jackson. "Thank you sweetheart." Turning back to the phone, she added, "Drive safely...you've got precious cargo. Okay. Love you!"

Jackson watched Barbara, curious about what she was talking about. "Mrs. Barbara, what's pwecious cargo?"

Barbara smiled. "That means that someone or something very special is coming over."

Thirty minutes later, Charlie's car pulled into the driveway. Barbara looked out the window and smiled widely. "Oh, they're here! They're here, Jackson!"

Jackson peered out the window. "Who here Mrs. Barbara?"

Barbara opened the front door to see Charlie helping his sister and niece get their suitcases out of the car. "You made it!"

"Hi!" The blonde woman said as she threw her arms around Barbara for a hug. "I've missed you guys so much!"

"Me next!" The little girl said as she eagerly hugged Barbara.

Jackson watched everyone chat and hug, wondering who had come to Mrs. Barbara's house. Charlie brought a couple of suitcases into the house and smiled when he saw Jackson. "Hey, Jackson!"

"Hi, Charlie! Whatcha doin'?"

Barbara walked into the house happily chatting with the two new people.

The little girl saw Jackson on the couch and smiled. "Hi," she said. "I'm Katie."

Jackson smiled slightly. "Hi," he whispered.

Barbara smiled at the two. "Has your dad told you about a CSI that works for him, Greg Sanders?"

The blonde woman nodded. "Oh, yeah. He said something about a CSI that he thinks a lot of and that he just found out he has a son."

"Mm-hmm," Barbara answered. "He has full custody, and I offered to care for him while his dad was at work."

"Is this him?" The little girl asked.

"It sure is," Barbara said with a smile. She knelt down beside Jackson and put her arm around him. "This is Jackson Sanders. Jackson, I want you to meet my daughter, Maya. And this is her little girl, Kaitlyn."

"You can call me Katie," Kaitlyn happily told him.

Maya smiled softly at the little boy. "Hi, there."

"Hi," Jackson said. "Do you know Uncle D.B.?"

Maya, Charlie and Kaitlyn all laughed softly. "He's my father," Maya said.

Jackson looked up at Maya and smiled. "He your daddy?"

"He sure is," Maya said.

"She's my sister," Charlie said. "And Mrs. Barbara's our mom."

"Wow," Jackson said softly.

Kaitlyn had been watching the little boy. "She's my Grandma!" She proudly told Jackson.

Barbara smiled at Jackson. "Honey, do you remember when I told you about my granddaughter?" Looking at Kaitlyn, she asked, "Do you remember Ella?"

"Ella's still here?" Kaitlyn asked excitedly.

Jackson smiled. "You know Ella? She nice."

"I told him it would be okay if he plays with Ella while she's here," Barbara told her granddaughter.

"Have you read the book to him yet?" Kaitlyn asked.

Jackson smiled wider at Kaitlyn. "I like when my daddy reads to me."

"My daddy couldn't come," Kaitlyn told him. "He's back home in Seattle."

"Where dat?" Jackson asked.

"It's a few states over," Maya explained. "It's in Washington state. Do you know where that is?"

Jackson shrugged. "Is it far away from Vegas?"

"Sometimes it seems much further," Barbara said. "Especially when I start missing my sweet girl."

"I missed you, Grandma," Kaitlyn said as she hugged Barbara.

Jackson smiled. "My Nana an' Papa live in California, but dey say de gunna come for Christmas an' my birfday."

"He's going to be four in February," Barbara explained.

"I'm six," Kaitlyn said. "Do you like the Little Einsteins?"

Jackson smiled wider. "Yeah! My Uncle Nick say I look like Leo, but I don't haf glasses."

"I like June, cause she likes to dance," Kaitlyn said. "Like this." She twirled around like a ballerina.

While Barbara, Maya and Charlie talked, Jackson and Kaitlyn talked about their favorite books, TV shows and whatever else they thought of.

When D.B. arrived home, Kaitlyn rushed over to hug him. "I missed you, Grandpa!"

D.B. smiled widely and lifted his granddaughter into his arms. "I've missed you too, beautiful." He hugged Maya. "Did you guys get in okay?"

"Yeah, the flight was fine," Maya said. She smiled when she saw Kaitlyn and Jackson playing together.

"Katie, do you like chocolate milk?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah! It's my favorite!"

D.B. smiled. "I knew they'd get along. Jackson loves chocolate milk."

Kaitlyn and Jackson smiled. Kaitlyn really missed her grandparents and Uncle Charlie, but she was enjoying spending time with Jackson. And Jackson enjoyed having someone close to his age to play with.

When Greg arrived to pick Jackson up, D.B. opened the door and smiled. He introduced Greg to Maya. "Where's Katie?" he asked.

Maya simply smiled and pointed upstairs.

D.B. and Greg headed to the guest room and heard soft voices saying, "clink." D.B. and Greg smiled when they saw Barbara, Kaitlyn and Jackson sitting at a small table having a little tea party.

Jackson smiled when he saw his father. "Hi, daddy!" Greg crouched down and laughed as Jackson rushed into his arms.

"Looks like you're having a wonderful time," Greg said.

"Daddy, dis Katie," Jackson said as he smiled at his new friend. "She Mrs. Barbara's granddaughter, an' she nice!"

"Hi," Kaitlyn said as Greg came in.

"Hi," Greg said. "You guys having a tea party."

"Daddy, dis is high tea!" Jackson happily informed him. "We hab tea an' cookies!"

Barbara held out a small plate with some shortbread cookies. "Would you like another cookie, Jackson?"

Squirming out of his father's arms, Jackson said, "Yes, peese!"

Greg smiled at his son and D.B.'s granddaughter, enjoying a tea party together. "Looks like you made a really good friend, Jacks."

"Would you like some tea?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah!" Jackson said as he patted the small chair next to him. "Sit here, daddy!"

Greg and D.B. both smiled and sat down at the small table. Kaitlyn 'poured' the tea from her small toy teapot into Jackson's cup. "Thank you, Katie," Jackson said.

"You're welcome," Kaitlyn said as she 'poured' for Greg, D.B. and Barbara. The five of them enjoyed their 'tea', and enjoyed the company much more.

"Grandpa, I missed you," Kaitlyn told him.

"I missed you, too."

"I sorry you live far 'way," Jackson said.

"But now, when my mommy and I come visit, we can see them and see you, too," Kaitlyn said as she smiled at her new friend.

"I glad to see you, too, Katie!" Jackson said as he 'clinked' his cup with hers and enjoyed time with his father and new friend.

**The End.**


End file.
